machinegodfandomcom-20200213-history
A Gathering Storm
Zone 21 The Body Shop Day 05 - 2100L God's she loved this F**king bed... Than again she loved F**king in the F**king bed as well... And Travis, well Travis wasn't half bad in bed himself. " Wanna go again sailor ? " She mumbled aloud letting hands wonder, her fingers tracing the line of his chest. " Already? " Travis groaned softly into his pillow. Mei couldn't help but smirk at his mild resistance. Her hands travelling southward across the plain of his abs until she fingers felt his thickness stirring once more in her hand. " Well at least someone still wants to play." Travis chuckle to himself shaking his head. " I haven't even caught my breath from the last three times." She pouted blowing kisses at his ear. " And you were doing so well. I thought you said you were modified for performance. You got the God bod where's the epic stamina." Travis groaned rolling over his hands collecting hers pinning them above her head as his body pressing against her his weight pinning her beneath him. " Ooooo ... Bondage time ? " She couldn't help but tease. " No ... " " I have restraints, several in fact." She mused. " No, I swear ... " " Ooooo ... Harsh language. " His lips found hers once and again. Mei gave a soft laugh enjoying the sensation his body against hers. The roughness of his hands restraining her wrists. His lips as they sought out hers again and again. " You know I'm a Doctor, I can fix that little problem of yours ? " " Little... " Travis voiced barked in mock fury. " ... Little my ass. Wench, I'll have you know that mine is both of respectable size and fully functionally capacity. It's not my fault you have the sex drive of a horse." Another laugh escaped her as she stared up at him wondering if only briefly how the chubby little boy she had known had gotten not only taller but so well defined. " I am not a horse. A whore maybe but thats subject to negotiations ." Travis made a face she couldn't quite read for a moment before his hands squeezed her wrists painfully but not more than she could handle. " No more games Mei ... I did I pass ? " Mei frowned her annoyance that the fun was over but the look ... his look told her that no matter what she said that he wanted ... needed an answer. " Yes. " she mumbled softly looking away. " And my proposal ?" He pressed. His gaze caught hers and held it this time. A gaze that this time it seemed there was no escaping from. Truthfully when she thought about it how bad could it really be being the trophy wife of one of OCON elites. Even if Travis turned out to be one of those drunk and abusive sociopath's who drank day and night and vented his unspent rage and daily frustrations out on her well she had known worse situations before hadn't she. And than there was that look. That need in his eyes that told her that he had always wanted her alone. That look that told her that she was the only one he had ever wanted the only one he had ever really needed. Oh Sure, she was likely the worse thing to ever walk in and out and back into his life but still. " Yes... " She said finally. The next part was nice, Something out of a holo-romance or video theater. His lips finding hers again as she felt him grow hard against her thigh as he positioned himself between her legs once his weight against her hips. " Yes." She moaned softly ready for what was to come next and than... And then there was a blinding light that filled the void and roar of distant thunder. A sound that didn't fade but rather grew louder filling the room. The shockwave followed next slamming into the side of the building. Sharp snapping sounds could be heard as cracks formed in the panes of armored glass. The bed beneath them shuttering ... no the entire building in fact. Travis suddenly holding her against him protectively letting her know that maybe hers had finally been the right choice after all. And than the snap as the lights died and only fires of some infernal hell painting the room a blood red.